


Cold Hugs

by iComett



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Crime Scenes, Cuddles, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock's Coat, Yarders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iComett/pseuds/iComett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a particularly cold evening and John is stuck at a crime scene with Sherlock, he takes it into his own hands to make Sherlock's life as awkward as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hugs

John was freezing. Sitting on the bonnet of an abandoned car whilst Sherlock deduced everything about the crime scene in the middle of January was not the way he had planned to spend his evening. Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson stood there looking slightly bored in front of Sherlock; waiting until he would finally reveal 'Who Dun It' to them so they could get out of the cold and on the move. Sherlock doesn't half drag things out, 5 minuets later and John is starting to shiver, he shoves his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket and draws his collar up to hopefully block out some of the bitterly cold wind. In his silence and self-loathing John gazed over at Sherlock and wished that he had the Consulting Detectives long coat; it looked so warm in there and John wished with all his heart that he was snuggled up in that coat. His own jacket, however thick wasn't quite the same. He could feel the biting wind everywhere and nothing he did stopped the onslaught of it. Whilst thinking about what to do to warm up, John hatched a plan. One that he knew Sherlock would approve of - no matter how much he would deny it.  
"The position of the body suggests that its been dragged and then dumped into the boot and roughly slid around so as to fit his rather… large body into the small boot. The right arm looks to have been broken, suggesting that he was beaten to death, but there are no other marks on the rest of the body. This shows that he was probably pushed and then poisoned in some manner. You are looking for someone with short, brown hair -"   
John was standing in front of Sherlock, his face deathly white and his nose bright red, he was shivering and had no movement in most of his hands from the cold. This gave him no trouble however, in undoing Sherlock's long coat, reaching inside it and wrapping his arms around Sherlock's skinny torso. The shorter man grinned to himself at the heavy silence that followed his actions, and for that matter - the considerable amount that Sherlock tensed up when John touched him. Smiling, John risked a glance up at Sherlock's face. He had gone deathly pale and his face was frozen mid-word. His grey-blue eyes were twitching around and looking at everything but the army doctor that was currently attached to him.  
"Hey, Sherlock. This is a really warm jacket. I should do this more often." The shorter man grinned at the taller. John could feel the Yarders gazes burning into his back, but that didn't really bother John.  
"J….John?" Sherlock voice was strained and almost panicky, he had frozen solid and wasn't moving apart to breath. His eyes were wide and you could almost hear his brain trying to figure out what to do. Then; almost all of a sudden, he came to a conclusion and wrapped his own, slightly longer arms around Johns' shoulders and squeezed tightly.   
"Leave us alone now Lestrade. I'll text you… or something in the morning. I have… things to do." Sherlock hurriedly whispered to the three of the police investigators. Sherlock glanced down and John and did his signature wink and smile. John smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one because I was bored and felt like some johnlock feels


End file.
